Dragon Dares
by Dzamie
Summary: The dragons are bored, and have time to kill. Toothless introduces a new dragon, who has an idea. They decide to play a version of Truth or Dare. Rated T in to allow more dares.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Obvious Disclaimer: I do not own the HTTYD movie/franchise/whatever.**

**Note: in this fanfic, I create names for the unlisted dragon names, as there are only 2 names mentioned in the film. These are not OC's (there's only one of those), so here's a list of names and dragon species:**

**Toothless: Night Fury**

**Fireworm: Monstrous Nightmare**

**Tinderflint: Hideous Zippleback**

**Bumblizard: Gronkle**

**No-name (Astrid didn't name her): Deadly Nadder**

**Drako (the OC): ?**

Prologue

During mid-morning, like always, the five dragons got together in a sort of meeting while their humans were in the stadium learning dragon-training tactics. Toothless, the jet-black night fury, had become sort of the leader of the group, partly owing to his fame earned by the climactic battle against the giant dragon. This morning, however, none of the dragons could think of something to do.

"Perhaps we could race around the island ... no, wait, we did that a few days ago." The speaker was a large, green lump of a dragon, aptly named Bumblizard by his geeky human, a young teen named Fishlegs.

"Ha! I can't believe you want to get beaten at that race again, anyway!" This time, it was a large red dragon, looking like a lizard with wings and spikes, who spoke.

"Fireworm, be nice" said No-name, a blue dragon who resembled a raptor with spikes everywhere, "perhaps today we should just do nothing."

She had just finished her suggestion when Toothless walked towards the group; a green dragon was close behind. "Hey, guys, I'm back."

The left head of Tinderflint, the two-headed zippleback, lifted its head drowsily. "Really? I hadn't noticed you left."

"And," continued the right head, "who's the lizard beside you? He looks like Fireworm, but smaller and greener."

"My name's Drako. Toothless told me about your lack of imagination-" started the green dragon.

"You mean _inspiration_," replied No-name, slightly annoyed at the newcomer.

"Sure. Anyways, I have an idea. You guys have heard of truth or dare?" Drako asked.

Fireworm rolled onto his feet, shook dirt off his wings, and peered at the reptile standing next to Toothless. "Are you sure you're a dragon? You look a little bit too small to me," he inquired. Fireworm was not known for his grace or manners, but rather for his absence of such qualities.

Toothless let out an insulted _huff_; Drako was larger, albeit by an inch or two, than himself. "Sure, I've heard of the game," he answered the green dragon, pretending not to have heard the monstrous nightmare, "the 'truth' part is a bit boring, though. Perhaps we could make it just dares?"

Tinderflint had decided that the conversation had taken a turn for the interesting, and that she was going to join the fun. "But the truths aren't boring, and they embarrass many of the players," the heads protested in unison, "if you are going to remove the truths, you must add something in order to even it out."

No-name, realizing that she would be left out if she didn't join the fun, suddenly had an idea. "Why not create a points system? Three points for a successful dare, a two-point penalty for a failed one."

"Nah, dragons just end up not keeping points, as there are no rewards." Drako had tried this before, apparently.

"Well, then, how about immunity in the next round for the dragon with the most points?"

"That could work; any objections with the rest of you?"

Fireworm, feeling slightly ignored, said, "only that I object to you being a dragon." He was answered with a small fireball from Toothless. "Oh, sorry, Toothless," he replied insincerely, "I didn't realize that you were the same size."

"If you guys are done fighting," Bumblizard spoke up, "I'd like to go first. I dare..."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Next 2 lines = quick summary.**

**Okay, the way this story works is you guys (the readers) submit dares so that I (the writer) can make them (the dragons) go through with the things. There are some rules to lay down first though:**

**1. No deaths of anything that has a name either in this fic or in the movie.**

**2. No M-rated dares.**

**3. No dares that grant immunity; that will be decided per chapter by the one previous.**

**4. NO ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Drako is the only OC I will allow in this fanfic.**

**I think that covers everything. If it turns out it doesn't, I will return to edit the rules at a later point.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter's dares have been submitted by:**

**Toothless-the-nightfury**

**kt2209**

**Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. Otherwise I would be making a sequel instead of writing fanfics.**

"I dare Fireworm to refrain from insulting us for the rest of the meeting!" The pudgy dragon beat his humming-bird wings in happiness for finding a way to make Fireworm lose for sure.

Fireworm, in response, simply curled up on the ground, saying, "This dare is easy! I just have to go to sleep. Try to think of something harder next, idiot."

Toothless broke out in laughter. Soon, the other dragons were smiling, as well as they could, once they noticed the sleeping lizard's error.

Fireworm woke up from his nap and asked, "Why is everyone else so happy?"

No-name walked over to Fireworm and revealed to him exactly why everyone was "so happy," and why he lost two points.

"Meh, this game sucks. I'll see you guys in a week." Fireworm started to stroll away, but he was blocked by No-name's tail. He made a motion to push the tail aside and continue, so the nadder extended its tail-spikes, making it very clear that she would seriously hurt him if he tried to escape. Grumbling, the red dragon turned and sat back down, angrily igniting the patch of grass next to him. "Fine, then it's my turn. I dare Toothless to steal a basket of fish, no, _six_ baskets of fish from the humans' food storage."

_Well, a dare is a dare_, thought Toothless as he got up and headed towards the fish storage area. It turned out that Fireworm's dare would not impact the vikings too much, for as soon as the night fury walked in, he was greeted by a solid wall of fish baskets. _So many baskets to choose from_, he noted, _but there's that one basket over there with eel_. Toothless was not able to see the eel, as it was behind a salmon basket, but he could smell it; a dragon's nose is much better than a human's, after all. Toothless quickly pushed six baskets toward the door before poking his nose out into the sunlight. Much to his surprise, a large human sporting a brown fur coat was coming his way! If he didn't hide, the night fury would be found and severely punished!

"Hey, is anyone in here?" The viking looked like Fishlegs, so Toothless guessed that he was Fishlegs' father. "Huh. Perhaps someone blockaded this to stop the Terrors. 'Twon't work, though. Ah, well, I'll leave the barrels so the fellow can see that those little beasts can go anywhere. Not my problem."

Toothless emerged from the shadows by the eel barrel, spitting a few curses towards it. Checking to see that there were no more humans roving the streets, Toothless tipped the closed barrels onto their sides and began rolling them towards the other dragons, already plotting revenge against the ferocious nightmare who had made him stand next to eels. _Really, though, I have no idea why they have eels in there. If they wanted to dragon-proof it, there would be eels everywhere, if they just wanted a food storage, why stock eels if they might get into other barrels, _the night fury pondered.

When he reached the other dragons, Fireworm was still sleeping, and the other four had their backs turned, talking in pairs. _Perfect_, Toothless thought. He emptied five of the barrels around the sleeping dragon, taking one to eat for himself before setting the barrel in position. Scattering the fish in the direction of the fish storage, the night fury dashed back toward the others. "Oh, by the way, can we not wake up Fireworm 'till the end? I want to get revenge for him making me hide by an eel barrel."

Drako turned to see the black dragon. "Of course. He probably had it coming anyway, a while ago." The nadder nodded in agreement.

Toothless paused in thought before saying, "Well, since I was just dared, I get to dare someone myself. Let's see... Tinderflint, I dare you do freak Gobber the smith out by moving stuff once he sets it down." The yellow dragon went towards the forge, and a couple of minutes later, there was a loud clatter, followed by Gobber running screaming out of the building.

"Well, that was fun," started the right head, "except for the sharp weapons barely missing us as they fell," the left one continued. In unison, they said "so we dare you not to breathe fire for an entire week!"

Startled, the night fury screamed, nearly out of instinct, "WHAT? No! I can't go without fire for a week any more than you can go without thinking! I'll take the two-point deduction now, rather than after trying the dare." Realizing what he just said, Toothless followed up with "anyone else have a dare? No? Okay, meeting over. Same time next week?"

The dragons got up and began to leave, except for Fireworm and Toothless, the latter of which ran off to get Hiccup to see the empty fish barrels scattered around the sleeping dragon.

**Alright, end of the first few dares. For those of you who skip the first chapter to get to the content, I will explain briefly how this works. You include dares in your reviews or PM's, and I might use those dares!**

**Final Scores:**

**Fireworm: -2**

**Drako: 0**

**No-name: 0**

**Bumblizard: 0**

**Toothless: 1**

**Tinderflint: 3**

**Tinderflint has the highest score, and therefore gains immunity in the next round. In other words, no posting dares for Tinderflint that you want used in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

The following people have submitted dares to be used in this chapter:

**Toothless-the-nightfury**

**Victoria62015**

**MonkeyHead2**

**Keep sending those dares (by review ONLY, no PM's)!**

**Disclaimer: The ownership of HTTYD has not changed since even before I started this fic, and probably won't for a long time, especially to me.**

The six dragons met again the next week, at the same time, taking advantage of the lessons and the fact that nobody would pay attention to them for some time. Toothless arrived to see Drako already there, scratching the dirt around him. Upon closer inspection, Toothless realized that the green dragon was drawing a series of intricate lines, which gave the drawing an appearance of waving and moving around. The night fury stared at it for a while, before getting dizzy and deciding to ask Drako why he had drawn this.

His reply was almost instant. "I want to mess with the minds of the others when they get here." Drako turned his head and remarked, "Here they come, you got any dares? You _were_ the last dragon dared after all."

Toothless turned in the direction Drako was looking, and he was right; the other four were walking up the hill towards them. "Of course I do," he grinned, using his "devious" toothed grin, "you'll just have to wait to hear what it is."

Fireworm was the first one up, closely followed by No-name. As the zippleback came closer, Toothless could hear that she was discussing with herself how exactly deadly nadders could shoot such long spikes out of such thin tails. Finally, Bumblizard slowly plodded up the hill, his tail flattening any grass he didn't step on. Once they all got settled in, they all looked at Toothless with expecting looks.

"Okay, I was thinking about how Drako didn't get any dares last time, despite the fact that he gave us the idea," the black dragon was now twitching his tail as though about to pounce on something, "so... Drako, I dare you to eat an eel!"

A collective gasp was heard from every dragon but Drako and Fireworm. Fireworm was asleep, and Drako looked... bored? The other dragons looked strangely at the green dragon, after all, he was just dared to eat an eel, one of the most despised creatures known to their species! Drako, noticing the attention, stepped towards the center of the group.

"Okay, then, back-story time. So it turns out that I am not from this island; I actually got lost. This looks like a nice place to live, so... anyway, back to what I was saying. I have no clue what you guys have against eels, but I respect that, so I _probably_ won't use this weakness against you. Before you ask, I am sure that I am not a terror with a growth problem, nor a young nightmare who is green for one reason or another. This hatred of eels, it seems to me, is only a tradition of the dragons here at Berk. Therefore, without further ado, I shall complete your dare without, hopefully, too much disgust on your faces." Drako glided down the hill on his wings, entered the fish storage, and emerged with an eel in his mouth. Making sure that the other dragons could see him, he flipped the eel up into the air and swallowed it. "There, three points for me."

Drako, when he got back to the top of the hill, revealed his dare, "No-name, I dare you to be self-conscious about your appearance."

The blue dragon was confused. "You dare me to do what?"

"Never mind. Hey, that tail-spike is kind of crooked."

"What? I don't care. What was your dare again?"

"Well," the green dragon chuckled, "it would appear that you, like Fireworm last week, have just lost two points without even realizing it."

The nadder looked confused, then said, "whatever. My turn; I dare Fireworm to challenge Hiccup's dad to a fight. I think that will be interesting: a large red dragon with a tendency to set itself on fire versus a large drunk viking who has killed a nightmare before."

"Shaddup and let me get back to my sleep," replied the red dragon in question, "I could care less about this stupid contest." With that said, Fireworm tucked his head back under his wing and promptly began to slumber.

"I think that he lost that one," commentated Toothless, "does anyone have another dare?"

Bumblizard spoke up for the first time in a few minutes, "I think I have one, okay, I dare... um... wait. I forgot it. Nevermind."

"At least we have a dare," Tinderflint's left head said, with the right one continuing, "and, we haven't forgotten it. We dare Toothless to cover himself in eels." The left head explained, "You seemed to deal moderately well when you had to sit next to a barrel full of them."

Toothless, who was staring at the drawings on the ground, looked up and agreed to take the dare, under the condition that he was not going to be the one to gather the eels. Of course, all the dragons turned to Drako, who had an immunity to the horror of eels. As the green dragon left for the fish storage once again, Toothless turned his attention back to the drawing, pondering how the little dragon was able to make the night fury's head spin with only a few lines. He was so lost in the intricacy that he didn't notice Drako returning to place eels on him, and only regained focus when said dragon erased his drawings.

Toothless shook his head as though he had been trapped in a dream, and then the odd smell of eel came drifting towards him. Drako covered his ears just in time for the night fury to begin shrieking.

"AAUUGHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! AAA! It BURNS!" Toothless went on like this for around a half-hour before calming himself and realizing that he had shaken off all the eels in the first five minutes of his panic. "Umm... I'm going to pretend that never happened. Anyway, it seems that my screaming has caused the classes to break early, so... _Fireworm I dare you to go bug Hiccup see the rest of you guys next week!_" the black dragon said the last sentence as fast as possible before going off towards Hiccup to see what Fireworm would do.

A few minutes later, Toothless was lazily watching from a nearby roof while Hiccup scolded Snotlout for not being in better control of his dragon, Snotlout scolded Fireworm for being such a useless glorified lizard, and Fireworm kept on toppling Hiccup's work.

**Chapter 2 finally complete!**

**Final scores:**

**No-name: -2**

**Bumblizard: 0**

**Tinderflint: 0 (no dares were allowed this round)**

**Fireworm: 1**

**Drako: 3**

**Toothless: 6**

**Toothless has the most points, so (unfortunately) no writing dares for Toothless. On the plus side, Tinderflint is now dare-able. Happy reviewing!**

**One more thing. School is starting for me, so updates will become much less frequent. However, I will still update every once in a while, until I leave a note in bold saying that I will not.**

**General Overview:**

**No Toothless dares**

**Tinderflint dares are good**

**Updates will become less frequent**


	4. Chapter 3

**The following people's dares have been used:**

**toothless 23**

**brave kid**

**Victoria62015**

**minischnauzergirl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, etc, etc. Look, haven't you seen this for about three chapters now?**

The third week, the six dragons got together again to play their dare games. As usual, Toothless got there early, and was met only by Drako. As he walked closer, he realized that Drako was drawing in the dirt again. The night fury sat down opposite the green dragon and watched as Drako began yet another strange figure; this time it resembled a three-dimensional triangle who's sides wrapped into each other. Toothless tried to recreate the strange image, but was unsuccessful. A few minutes and several illusions later, the other dragons had all arrived. No-name was the first to speak: "this is all very convenient, this timing, but what if there was some reason that our humans left practice early, and found us in the middle of one of our antics?"

"No-name, you worry too much," Tinderflint's left head spoke up. "Yeah, if that happens, we could just render them unconscious and drag them to their beds, so that they will think that it was all a dream." the right head, of course, finished the thought.

"It doesn't matter," Fireworm hissed dismissively, "let's concentrate on the dares. Toothless, it's your turn, right?"

Toothless thought back to last week and replied "I think you're right. Hmm... Bumblizard, I dare you to pretend that your human is too heavy to lift off the ground when he comes for a flight."

"Now I don't want to appear as to be shying away from a dare, but wouldn't that violate the secrecy that we have tried so hard to protect? After all, it would require waiting until the end of the meeting, by which time we will have forgotten it, or I will have to go and find Fishlegs, thereby alerting him to our whereabouts." The gronkle was always a bit of a windbag, went the common opinion.

"Fine, I get it," the black dragon insisted, "but I still want to give you a dare. So, how about I dare you to complete ten dash-fly laps on this hill while anydragon who wants to just sits and stares." Dash-fly laps were some silly thing Hiccup had created as a way of "training" ground speed while supposedly avoiding stressing the dragon. One lap consisted of running down a hill and flying back up.

"Oh, come on!" Bumblizard complained, "you know I can't do more than seven in a row!" It was true. Gronkles are not meant for running, hence the tiny legs and heavy body.

Fireworm, surprisingly, explained the reasoning. Not gracefully, as such was not his forte. Rather, he explained it by saying "well DUH! If you could easily do it, it wouldn't be much of a dare, smart guy!"

"What did you call me!"

"You heard me, idiot!"

At this point, the night fury decided to derail what was becoming a rather childlike debate by interjecting, "as much as I enjoy this show, I think this stalling has gone on long enough. Bumblizard, start the laps now or take two points from your score. Fireworm, shut up so that he isn't distracted."

After a bit of residual grumbling, the nightmare and the gronkle decided to call a temporary peace, as the rotund dragon began his ten laps. Unfortunately, he was only able to complete six before his legs gave out, and everyone save Bumblizard was smiling to themselves as two points were deducted. Of course, Bumblizard was rather quick to dig up the hatchet, as it were, and immediately declared his next dare to be for Fireworm.

"I dare you to go find out what the terrors are up to. They are never to be found when the humans are away. I hypothesize that they are - - hey, where are you going?" Bumblizard noticed that Fireworm was wandering off towards the forest.

"You gave me a dare, I am heading in the most likely direction. Most of us stop talking soon after giving our dares, so I am pretending that that is what you did too." the nightmare called back as he disappeared into the trees.

There was an uncomfortable silence for the next minute or so, until Toothless' curiosity finally got the better of him. "So how do you make one of those things?" he asked Drako. The other dragons, having nothing else to do, listened to the small green dragon as he demonstrated how to create one of his several signature sketches. Toothless seemed to be the best, aside from Drako, but No-name was a pretty close second. Finally, after a good fifteen minutes or so, Fireworm emerged from the undergrowth, a dazed expression on his face.

"So what happened?" asked Tinderflint's right head. "Did you find what they were doing?" asked the other. Both, in unison, taunted, "Or did you get lost in the forest?"

Fireworm, on a delay of about three seconds, replied, "I thought I could smell them, but as I approached, I heard this really loud metallic banging. Next thing I know, I'm just outside of the forest. Also," he continued, a bit annoyed, "could you knock that unison-voice off? It's really disorienting, too."

"Wait, first dead seafood, and now lout noises? You guys' faults never cease to astound me." Drako shook his head in disbelief. "What's next? Are you afraid of mice, or highly allergic to salt?"

"Drako, you're getting to be as bad as Fireworm." No-name was quick to apprehend. "Although," she muttered to herself, "if this losing streak keeps up, it will be the skipped dragon who will win."

"Hey," Fireworm started, taking offense at the nadder's comment, "I'm not that bad! Okay, maybe, but still! I think I just might decide to torture you next instead of Toothless, like I had been planning. In fact, I will do that! No-name, I dare you to lie in a hole of eels for five minutes without saying anything."

Drako, once again, was called on to retrieve the eels. "You know, the day I stop returning here is the day you guys will be forced to get over your fear," he muttered. Tinderflint was digging the hole, because the only dragons better then her at the task were Fireworm, who was demonstratively adept at falling quickly asleep, and No-name, who did not wish to be "digging her own torture-cavity," as the blue dragon had put it. However, once the eels had been retrieved, and the hole had been dug, she hesitated at the edge.

"I'm not sure... Drako, have you kept score so far?" the nadder said cautiously.

The green dragon called back, "of course I have, but what makes you think that I'll tell you what the scores are?"

No-name decided to take the dare after all, so she leaned her head over the eels, and just before Fireworm decided to push her in, set the eels aflame. This functioned quite well, as she was able to set her mind to the fact that they were ashes rather than eels. Still, the moment the five minutes were up, she leaped out of the hole as though one of Hiccup's more explosive creations was inside of it.

"I thought you were asleep! You pushed me into a pit of eels! I am going to- to- hmm..." the blue dragon suddenly stopped yelling, a wicked grin spreading across her face, as she said in a low tone, "dare you to lick Toothless."

Toothless, who had been taking a nap ever since Fireworm returned, woke to the sound of his own name, glanced over at the nightmare, who had not noticed his comrade's return to consciousness, closed his eyes, and laid in wait. Fireworm, still blissfully unaware of his plight, plodded over to the black dragon, stuck out his tongue ... and got hit by an uppercut. Or rather, as much of an uppercut Toothless could manage while lying on his side. Fireworm staggered backwards, and fell, upside-down, into the very same pit of eels he had pushed No-name into. Not even the deaf were safe from the roar of hatred and fear, as the multiple dragons scattered back towards their humans' houses.

Hiccup, who believed that Fireworm was torturing Toothless, was first to arrive, with Snotlout, fearing the opposite, came second. Both were surprised to find Fireworm stuck in a pit of eels with no other dragon nearby, and neither noticed Toothless taking refuge in the shadows, where he could watch without being seen. As Snotlout tried desperately to pull his dragon up using a thick rope, Hiccup sat on a rock pondering if a dragon could become emo or suicidal.

**Hooray! A new chapter!**

**First up, the scores:**

**Tinderflint: 0**

**No-name: 3**

**Toothless: 0**

**Drako: 0**

**Fireworm: -4**

**Bumblizard: -2**

**No-name can't be dared next round, and you can give dares for Toothless yet again!**

**Okay, I mentioned earlier that I would be posting new rules for dares, so here are two new ones.**

**First, in order to keep the Fireworm dares to a manageable level, if you do not see more dares for all the other dragons (combined, of course) than dares for Fireworm, do not post a dare for him.**

**Second, do not post any dares that involve the dragons interacting with the humans. It wreaks havoc with my "the humans are away, so the dragons can play" explanation. A dare involving a fly-over is fine, but there is a reason I avoided the first dare.**

**Three more things. One, when I said updates will become infrequent, I really meant that. I think I can promise another update by July, though. Two, I am really sorry for the deus ex machina (Wikipedia it, if you must) at the beginning of the chapter. I wanted to have a substitute dare, so I used "dash-fly laps," an idea that had a name before an explanation. And finally, I am actually rather surprised that none of you have found the loophole in the rule: "_No deaths of anything that has a name either in this fic or in the movie._" It seemed obvious to me, unfortunately appearing once I had posted the chapter. Here, I'll give you the consonants:**

**Y_ c_n _nj_r_ th_ ch_r_ct_rs.**


	5. Chapter 4

**The following people's dares have been used in this chapter:**

**puppinatortheANOYMOUSreviwer / Kristen (Same dare)**

**Nightfury58**

**fox tamer 113**

**lilpurplebird**

**I am Number 5**

As usual, the next week Toothless was at the hill before the other Viking dragons, since Hiccup had to go set up for the "dragon training lessons." Toothless laughed silently at the thought of Vikings training anything. He decided to start a conversation with Drako to keep them both occupied, but when he looked around, the green dragon was nowhere to be seen. _How odd_, Toothless thought, _I hope nothing happened to him._ Trying not to think about what could have happened, the night fury started drawing in the ground, trying to figure out when the drawing becomes impossible to build. After completing the third different design without success at finding the boundary, Toothless became frustrated. In his fury (bad pun), he torched the three until they became a circle, a triangle, and a thick line. His rage having subsided, he sat down and waited for the others.

The other dragons, minus Drako, eventually arrived at their meeting-place, Fireworm in the rear, "to guard the others from sneak attacks," as the nightmare heroically put it. All were surprised when they noticed a distinct lack of a medium-sized green dragon. "Where's Drako?" asked No-name, scanning the clearing.

"I don't know, he wasn't here when I arrived. Maybe he left?" Toothless suggested. "After all, he did say that he wasn't from around here."

Fireworm chose that moment to cut in: "Okay, so the mysterious green dragon has left us, finally. Whatever. I was last to be dared yesterweek, so I dare Toothless to do one of his fancy drawings on the ground, since he was _so_ good at them last week."

"You know, I don't think that 'yesterweek' is a word. Also, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Toothless retorted as he turned around. The other dragons had not noticed the charred figure behind him, so he simply warmed up the ground around it to make it look like he had just drawn it on purpose. Once he stopped, No-Name walked over to look at the creation.

"It looks like you drew a human head, impaled on a rod, inside a triangle. Aw, I was kinda hoping for one of those illusions" she commented. Her spines had slightly drooped after she noticed it was just simple shapes.

"Yeah, fire's not that accurate; it spreads," Toothless replied, ignoring Fireworm's chants of "Nadder and Fury, flying 'round the trees." he looked up at the rest of the hilltop. "If I could draw it larger, I could make one of those. Unfortunately, I'm not that talented. Anyway, I think it's my turn to dare someone. Fireworm," the night fury started, turning, "I dare you to not fall asleep this-" He was cut off, having noticed that the red dragon had already dozed off.

Bumblizard decided to break the silence by saying "This is an unfortunate event. If nodragon has any objections, I shall endeavor to devise a dare in his stead."

"Do you ever talk like a..." Tinderflint's left head stopped, trying to think of a word, "_normal_ dragon, instead of a, um..." it was the right head's turn to come up blank, and both seemed to get the answer at the same time, "an elitist lizard?"

"It is virtually impossible for one to concentrate while you double-headed imbecile is talking like that!" Bumblizard shouted in a burst of anger. He suddenly froze, and with an evil grin, said "I dare you to not simply utter contradictory terms for the duration of this gathering, but to additionally sustain the both of your necks entwined in a complicated tangle." The gronkle looked rather proud of himself at this, despite the confused looks on the others.

"In plain dragonese, if you would?" requested No-Name. She glanced over at Toothless, but the black dragon had no idea, either.

Bumblizard looked disappointed that none of the others understood. Searching for the words, he finally explained, "I dare you to disagree with yourself while having your necks tied in a knot."

No-name stepped in. "That sounds like two dares." she said. The rest of the dragons agreed, that it would be fairer if it counted as two dares.

Tinderflint's right head was first to speak, "well, I will not accept either dare. They are both ridiculous." And for the first time, her left head did not continue, but started a new sentence, "actually, I'll try the first one."

They were all slightly shocked. The Zippleback had never disagreed with herself before. Toothless stepped back in surprise. Even Fireworm stirred in his sleep, which Toothless was quick to point out. Tinderflint was the first to say something, declaring, in unison, "Bumblizard, I dare you to," followed by each head daring him something different. From one, it was to kidnap a sheep. From the other, he had to eat an eel.

Bumblizard, trying to speak in common terms, said "I shall follow your example, Tinderflint, and accept one, but not both, of those dares. It will become apparent which one I have attempted when I return." At that, he flew off, sounding and looking like the bumblebee for which he was named.

After a while, the group heard baa-ing in the distance, followed quickly by the sound of many blows landing. Once the noise had ended, Toothless saw Bumblizard limping back towards the hill. He had numerous cuts everywhere on his body, and his wings were torn in some places. No-name, grinning, decided to wake Fireworm, and told him what had happened.

By the time the gronkle had finally managed to climb the hill, all the other dragons were laughing their heads off. He fumbled for an excuse, eventually deciding on "they outflanked me!"

"You know, for someone so smart," Toothless commented, "you can do some really stupid things. You can fly and breathe fire, but you were vanquished by a flock of sheep?"

"Well, it would appear that I am preoccupied with being the laughingstock of this group, so I shall delegate the dare right to No-name." Bumblizard then proceeded to walk to the edge of the hill, sit down, and dejectedly stare off into the distance.

No-name had actually been preparing a dare specifically for Toothless, so she said "Toothless, your dare involves something in the woods. I don't know exactly what it will be, but I think the opportunity will present itself." She looked over at Toothless, who was at that moment poking Fireworm with a stick. "And," she continued, "I think it would be a good idea if you stop doing that, for both your safety and Fireworm's reputation as the laziest dragon on Berk."

Toothless reluctantly put down the stick, then looked around. "Wait, if" the night fury gestured to himself, No-name, and Bumblizard, "we're going into the forest, who's going to make sure Fireworm doesn't burn down the village and Tinderflint sticks to her dare?" The other dragons looked around. Toothless certainly had a point there; without Drako, there weren't enough dragons to watch everyone.

No-name made sure to pause before giving her answer, after all, she had been planning this dare. "Well," the Nadder started, turning towards the forest, "since I still have to give you the dare, that means both of us must go into the forest. But Bumblizard could stay behind and supervise Fireworm, if he even wakes up, and watch Tinderflint." No-name grinned to herself, praising her cleverness. She then walked away, with Toothless in trail, leaving the other three back on the hill.

The two dragons, one black, the other blue, ventured into the forest, and wandered for quite a bit before Toothless became impatient. "When will you think of a dare? We have been walking for who knows how long, I don't even know if our humans are still at the arena."

No-name, with a shy smile, turned to the night fury. _It's now or never_, she thought. Gathering her courage, she whispered something quietly. Toothless, of course, could not hear, so he inched closer, and asked her to repeat the dare. "Well, you see, it's been on my mind for quite some time, and, um..." No-name was blushing so fiercely by then her face was nearly purple, "Toothless, do you think, I mean, Toothless, I dare you to" lowering her voice, "nuzzle me."

Toothless stepped back, a little shocked. He looked around to make sure there were no humans or dragons watching, then softly and carefully rubbed his nose against the nadder's. After about five seconds, they separated and looked away for a while. Toothless was the first to speak. "So, do you think we should go back to the others?"

No-name just nodded. Toothless, unable to fly, walked along the forest floor as No-name flew above the trees and told him which way to go. When they finally got back, they were very surprised. Everything flammable was on fire, Fireworm was nowhere to be seen, and Bumblizard and Tinderflint were both on their backs, bleeding from several wounds. Hiccup and Astrid were running towards the hill, swords drawn but looking very scared. The dragons looked warily at their humans, not sure what to expect, when both vikings blurted out, "Don't attack us! Please!"

Toothless was very confused by this plea. Of course he wasn't going to attack them, Hiccup was his best friend, and he would tolerate Astrid. Glancing between Hiccup and the dragons, Astrid hurriedly declared "we should head to the forest. It should be harder for him to find us there." Very confused, Toothless and No-name followed Hiccup and Astrid back to where they had just come.

After having a rather confusing, but fun, night involving ghost stories and a campfire (supplied by Hiccup and Toothless, respectively), the two humans fell asleep. Toothless and No-name took this as a chance to talk to each other about what might have happened. "Maybe Fireworm decided to go on a spree" Toothless suggested. The nadder, however, thought that he could not have done it himself. "Perhaps he's controlling your human's rival."

They were in the middle of discussing this when Tinderflint limped into the firelight. "What happened?" the incredulous duo asked the zippleback. "Fireworm happened," replied the left head, while the right one said "Snotlout happened." Amazingly, she was still keeping to her dare.

"Tinderflint, it's night-time already, you won the dare," Toothless said, "what did the two do?" Tinderflint walked towards the sleeping humans, and snuffed out the fire. "Best that there's no smoke," the two heads said together.

"Anyway," they started, "it was a pretty incredible chain of events. It started with Fireworm's human deciding that the others were 'too soft,' as he put it, to be a viking. He then found Fireworm, and ordered him to attack us, and clip our wings. Fortunately, Fireworm still wasn't entirely into this plan of his human's, so he didn't really carry out the second command. Snotlout decided to take over Berk, and Firworm perked up immediately once he thought of the damage he could do to everybody. So they together ran off towards the village, fire everywhere.

"From there, it's just guessing. It seems that they managed to take the humans by surprise, and Fireworm convinced many dragons to join him and his human. Only by playing dead were we able to avoid detection from his scouts. Which," the heads said together, "pretty much brings us to where we are right now. Oh, and before you ask, Bumblizard decided to join them."

"Well, you should probably stay with us for a while. I think it would be safer in the woods." No-name suggested. The zippleback decided that that was a pretty good idea, so they slept the night with the couple and their humans.

The next day was pretty uneventful, after Hiccup and Astrid realized that Tinderflint wasn't going to attack them. The five mostly sat around all day.

A few miles away, on an island, Drako got out of bed. Mumbling curses to whomever had sent him links to StumbleUpon and TvTropes, he dove into the water to wake up, then returned to his cave. Walking by a treadmill-type machine connected to a portable device, he noticed someone had sent him mail. _Wait, let me guess_, he thought, _it's that weird human from the U.S. wondering why I'm four months late with my report_. A quick check at the screen confirmed his suspicions, so he decided to visit the Vikings again. "Well, no excuse for that, I suppose," he said to himself, "I'll just catch a fish or two and then head over to see if anything _interesting_ has been going on. I mean," the green dragon shook water off his wings, "it's not like they can't function properly without me for a week or two."

_**In completely unrelated news, it has just been discovered that the human that goes by the username "Dzamie" has no idea what a deadline is. Also, he is very bad at describing stuff.**_

**Who let that guy in here? In this chapter, I hopefully get people wondering at what exactly Drako does, and introduce my "Instant Plot Twist," just injure a few characters and set fire to everything. Due to some complaints, I have decided that dares may be submitted through PM again, and will be fixing Ch. 1 accordingly. Anyway, to the two (at least) people who sent in the Toothless/No-name shipping dare, you got your wish. But, I don't think I'll do deadlines anymore, so let's just look at the scoreboard:**

**Fireworm: -2**

**Bumblizard: -4**

**Tinderflint: 1**

**Toothless: 6**

**So our favorite night fury wins, no dares for him next time.**


	6. An apology from the author

**Apology Chapter**

**So, in my most recent chapter (although it's about a year old by now), I attempted to add a plot in to what should be more like a series of similar-themed oneshots. I also unfortunately timed a poorly-written hint involving Drako and the fourth wall. It seems, by the reviews, that I confused many people with this, and unfortunately, I barely got any dares as a result. So, to help clear things up, that "Fireworm flipping out" thing never happened, especially since I don't know how to write my way out of it. The other things did, including the forest scene and the bit about Drako at the beginning.**

**I hope I've cleared things up. Feel free to start sending dares back in again!**

**-dzamie**


End file.
